Verdades como puños
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Porque si analizas el mundo, no todo está muy bien… AU. Latinos. Leves parejas.


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz, la historia está basada en un Visto en FB.

Summary: Porque si analizas el mundo, no todo está muy bien… AU. Latinos. Leves parejas.

Personaje principal: Manuel Gonzáles (Chile)

**Verdades como puños.**

Se podía ver en una oscura sala alumbrada solo por la pantalla de una computadora a un muchacho castaño, de ojos miel, un rizo en la parte posterior de su cabeza y vestido con uniforme escolar.

Manuel (Alias "Chile") fruncía el ceño mientras acababa de pasar a su computadora el informe de la encuesta que había tenido que realizar en la academia mundial para una de sus clases, a causa de que había faltado una mísera vez y le faltaba una calificación, había tenido que hacer una pregunta a cada algunos alumnos de distintas nacionalidades que pudieran responder como si fueran su país.

La pregunta era: "Dígame por favor, ¿Qué opina de la escasez de alimentos en el resto del mundo honestamente?" era así de simple la pregunta, y sin embargo… Sin embargo las respuestas que obtuvo…

Primero había ido, contra su voluntad, donde su vecino… Un egocéntrico argentino llamado Martín que no dejaba de molestarlo, lo había encontrado de casualidad antes de la práctica de fútbol mientras el chileno estaba a punto de irse… Entonces recordó su tarea y solo por eso se detuvo para ir donde él, que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa, con seguridad heredada de su español padre, con los ojos azules brillando y sus cabellos rubios al viento, parecía más que feliz de verlo.

— ¡Ché! ¡Hola mi Manu! —Trató de abrazarlo para el castaño se apartó.

—Sí, claro… Hola—Suspiró—Escucha, te haré una encuesta te guste o no así que más te vale responder.

—Claro—Siguió sonriendo el argentino—Que sea rápido, que tengo que ir a la práctica—Manuel rodó los ojos mientras sacaba su grabadora, pues sería difícil anotar las respuestas tan rápido.

—Bien, la pregunta es esta…—Encendió la grabadora—Dígame por favor, ¿Qué opina de la escasez de alimentos en el resto del mundo honestamente? —Según la maestra, su pregunta debía ser lo más adecuada y respetuosa posible, aunque él no quisiera…— ¿Y? ¡Responde!

Martín se quedó mucho tiempo mirando al cielo con el ceño levemente fruncido, como si la respuesta en verdad le costara demasiado procesarla.

—Ché… ¿Qué significa "por favor"? —Preguntó con extrañeza y verdadera curiosidad en sus ojos, el chileno sintió que su mandíbula tocaba el piso.

—Olvídalo…—Suspiró por fin algo enojado, sin siquiera molestarse en despedirse, para luego empezar a irse ignorando los gritos melosos del rubio.

"ARGENTINA: No sabía que significaba 'por favor'"

Escribió en su documento el chileno mientras entornaba los ojos, mirando el siguiente país en su lista.

Le habían pedido hablar con un cubano… Y a causa del régimen comunista de aquel país solamente había UNO en su escuela, con quien solo pudo hablar luego de prometer una cita con cierto canadiense (Que ni él mismo sabía cómo conseguiría)

—Bien, tienes 5 minutos para preguntar—Dijo el cubano cruzando los brazos mientras se sentaba frente a él en la cafetería.

—Tranquilo Fidel, no quites los ojos del premio—Aunque dudaba mucho que necesitara más que eso— Dígame por favor, ¿Qué opina de la escasez de alimentos en el resto del mundo honestamente? —El cubano frunció el ceño de una manera impresionante.

— ¿Te burlas de mí? —Preguntó con notorio enojo, provocando un pequeño escalofrío en el cuerpo del chileno.

—No, claro que no…—Se extrañó el castaño, no se esperaba esa reacción— ¿Por qué lo crees?...

— ¿Acaso piensas que yo no sé qué "opina" no es una palabra? —Interrogó mordiendo con rabia su cigarrillo no autorizado.

—Es una conjugación del verbo "opinar"…—El sudamericano tenía los ojos en blanco a causa de la sorpresa.

—Deja de inventar palabras—Gruñó mientras se levantaba con indignación de su asiento y caminaba a la salida de la cafetería—Y dile a Matthew que lo voy a ir a recoger mañana a las 8…

Ni replicar pudo Manuel, la sorpresa lo había dejado mudo y helado.

"CUBA: No tenía idea que era 'opinar'"

Continuó anotando, realmente algo enojado por la falta de respuestas ¿Qué pasaba si la maestra se lo tomaba como una mala broma y lo reprobaba? Volteó a ver sus apuntes antes de continuar.

No le habían especificado que países de Europa debía buscar, sino que solamente ponía en su proyecto 'Europa' por lo que optó ir a preguntar al salón de maestros, donde seguramente estarían los padres de Martín, ambos de distintos países europeos. Pero en lugar de eso encontró solo a su padre Antonio y a su tío Feliciano, pues al parecer el otro padre de Martín "Lovino" estaba enfermo, pero el otro italiano también le servía… ¿No?

—Hola—Saludó con una ligera reverencia.

—Hola~ —Contestó el español con una sonrisa boba.

— Ciao~! —Feliciano hacía un gesto con la mano.

—Vine a hacerles una pregunta para una encuesta—Murmuró sacando la grabadora.

—Fusoso~ ¡Que mono! —Rió Antonio con ojos brillosos mientras miraba al chileno como si fuera un perrito—Pareces un pequeño niño muy mono con el cabello tan revuelto~ —Seguidamente comenzó a revolver más el cabello del castaño mientras este fruncía el ceño.

—Vee~ Siempre he querido participar en una encuesta—Sonrió el italiano mientras esperaba la pregunta.

—Claro…—Suspiró el americano—Díganme por favor, ¿Qué opinan de la escasez de alimentos en el resto del mundo honestamente?

Ambos europeos lo miraron en silencio largo rato, y entonces… Estallaron en carcajadas, se reían como si hubieran escuchado la mayor tontería del mundo.

—Que gracioso… ¡"Escasez"! ¿Lo escuchaste Ita–chan? —Preguntó aun sin parar de reír el moreno mientras miraba al otro muchacho.

—Vee~ vee~ ¡Claro! ¡"Escasez"! —Luego de eso, como si se hubieran olvidado de la presencia de Manuel, salieron de la sala de maestros aun riendo y gritando "¡Escasez!" Dejando a cuadros al menor.

"EUROPA: Rieron y rieron por la palabra 'escasez'"

—_Sabía que tendría que haber esperado a preguntarle a Arthur…—_Arthur era el maestro de inglés y británico en cuerpo, alma y corazón, que ese día por algún motivo desconocido se había ausentado.

Negó con la cabeza, ya se le había agotado el tiempo, hubiera pensado eso antes…

Esta vez tendría que hablar con algún africano, por lo que optó esperar luego de clases y seguir a Sey antes que llegara a la habitación en que la escuela le permitía vivir a falta de un hogar decente. Ella era de Seychelles, que eran unas islas africanas, así que tendría que servir… ¿No?

—Disculpa, ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta para una encuesta? —Dudó mientras sacaba su grabadora, al tiempo que la muchacha sacaba su llave.

—Claro—Sonrió la morena—Pero ya me preguntaste así que ahora me voy—Abrió la puerta y el chileno arqueó la ceja—Estaba bromeando—Rió—Vamos, pregunta con confianza.

—Claro…—Susurró el castaño—Dígame por favor, ¿Qué opina de la escasez de alimentos en el resto del mundo honestamente?

La chica de pronto dejó de sonreír, mirando con seriedad al sudamericano y con cierta chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos, justo antes que preguntara en un susurro…

— ¿Qué es a lo que ustedes llaman "alimentos"? —El chileno abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada para luego mirar el cuerpo de la chica, enseguida notando que estaba excesivamente delgada.

—Nada… Olvídalo—Sintió de pronto cierta culpabilidad, por lo que de su mochila sacó un pan con queso y una leche que no sé había tomado en el desayuno y se los extendió a la africana—Ten, te los regalo…

—Muchas gracias—Sonrió mirando con hambre el regalo—Nos vemos mañana—Luego de eso se metió a su habitación, dejando con una extraña sensación a Manuel.

"AFRICA: No sabía lo que significaba 'Alimento'"

Miró el reloj de escritorio, enseguida notando lo tarde que era, por suerte solamente le faltaba anotar dos más de su lista.

Miraba el entrenamiento de fútbol americano con cierta fascinación y la vez aburrimiento, esperando con la paciencia que no tenía al único estadounidense que conocía de toda la escuela.

— ¡Alfred! —Llamó acercándose con rapidez a la estrella del equipo—Necesito hacerte una pregunta.

— ¡Claro! ¡Todos necesitan del Hero! —Seguidamente empezó a reír de una manera realmente maníaca mientras caminaba donde el chileno.

—Claro…—Suspiró encendiendo la grabadora—Dígame por favor, ¿Qué opina de la escasez de alimentos en el resto del mundo honestamente?

El americano enseguida sonrió de forma amplia justo antes de buscar algo en su mochila.

—Te respondo… Pero primero dime—Sacó un enorme mapa donde solo se veía Estados Unidos— ¿Dónde es 'El resto del mundo'? —Lo miró risueño, y solo entonces el chileno se creyó que hablaba enserio.

Sin decir ni siquiera un "No importa" se fue dejando a Alfred muy confundido, pero solamente se encogió de hombros y guardó su mapa para ir a visitar a su maestro inglés favorito… Debería estar enfermo de algo muy fuerte como para faltar siendo como es.

"ESTADOS UNIDOS: No sabía dónde rayos estaba el resto del mundo"

Ese caso en especial le había parecido el colmo, ¿Un estudiante de la academia mundial que no conociera el mundo?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza dándole a un sorbo a la taza de café que se había servido hace tanto pero no se había bebido todavía.

—_Solo uno más y luego la conclusión…—_Pensó felizmente, pues después de eso solo era cosa de encender la impresora y sacar su trabajo.

El último país había sido México, que para su suerte… Había dos hermanos de ese país en su clase, por lo que fue cosa de ir a preguntarles, al principio Pedro, el chico mayor, se había negado rotundamente a cooperar con él, pero su linda hermana menor Itzel lo había convencido con sus implacables puños.

—Esta es la pregunta…—En todo momento miraba a la chica, pues era evidente que ella era menos desagradable con el chileno— Díganme por favor, ¿Qué opinan de la escasez de alimentos en el resto del mundo honestamente?

Los mexicanos se miraron con duda, justo antes de hablarse en susurros, tratando de que el castaño no los escuchara… Sin éxito.

— ¿Tú sabes lo que es "honestamente"? —Preguntó Pedro a su hermana.

—No… Pero creo que tiene que ver con una condición mental… —Respondió con extrañeza la muchacha, pues no le hallaba sentido a esa última parte de la pregunta.

—Tendremos que hacer una junta familiar para discutirlo…—Luego de eso continuaron un momento cuchicheando justo antes de mirar al castaño, negar con la cabeza e irse en silencio, provocando una gotita en la nuca del sudamericano.

"MÉXICO: No sabe lo que es 'honestamente'"

Miró su trabajo con los ojos entrecerrados, pues con mucha suerte le ocupaba una hoja… Sin embargo movió los hombros y luego escribió en una hoja nueva con letras grandes…

"CONCLUSIÓN: El mundo como está es una soberana mierda."

El chileno miró su trabajo justo antes de presionar "imprimir"

—Bueno…—Susurró—Si repruebo, será solo por decir la verdad…

**-Fin-**

¿Qué decir?... Mi objetivo no es ofender a nadie, la verdad me he basado en esto:

: / / www . vistoenfb estados / asi-van-las-cosas

Así que espero que a nadie le moleste ó.o es solo que lo leí… Y se me ocurrió esto.

Bye~


End file.
